Aim To Forget
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Request from a tumblr anon; A sexy Icy/Valtor/Gantlos threesome. In an attempt to get over Darko, Icy decides to spend a night with Valtor and Gantlos.


**This was another anon request that's been sitting in my ask box for quite a long time now. I'm still very short on time but I didn't want to keep this person waiting forever. That said I admit that this one is a bit rushed but I hope you all can enjoy it anyhow.**

* * *

How many hands could make their way onto one person, Icy wondered briefly. Her record in one night was four sets of them. And that was during her wilder days' the days when she didn't really care who saw her or who got what from her.

She felt a finger brush against the underside of her breast. Whether it was Valtor's or Gantlos' she couldn't tell. She hasn't kept company with either long enough to be able to.

Not like she could with Darko.

And for the third time that night she considered her motivation for keeping the two men in her bed. Was it to fill the hole? Was it because she actually cared for them? Would she have done this if Darko was still around.

It was Gantlos' touch, she realized. It had to be. He was rougher and left her humming softly to herself. Just like Darko had, but not the same. Not quite as well. But this would have to do, this was better than nothing until Darko decided to have her back. Though she had a feeling he wouldn't take her back this time. Apparently, he was engaged to some witch he met at a gothic music festival. Rumor spread quick that he already had a tux. What a dull thought to have when you're having sex, Icy muttered inwardly.

Just when she thought the mood had been killed entirely Gantlos had finally gotten the nerve to step his game up. Acting on impulse alone, she leaned into him, her arms draped over his shoulders for support, nails digging into her back.

Valtor was much more gentle, opting to trail his pointer over her naked spine and play with her long locks with the other hand. Somehow the tingles of pleasure elicited from that soft stroking along her back seemed more enjoyable than Gantlos' more daring gestures.

Regardless Gantlos seemed to be putting more effort in, so she would indulge him first. In a timespan that was probably agonizingly slow to him, she trailed her hand down his torso and then lower and lower still.

"Are you even having a good time?" Valtor whispered in her ear, that smooth silky voice sending the sensual mood to new levels. He spoke just low enough for Gantlos not to hear him. Icy was pretty sure Valtor didn't like sharing this time with the man. The pair had never gotten along. But apparently both men were willing to work together if she was involved.

"Do I ever not enjoy myself." She muttered raggedly.

"You usually have a better time than this." He pointed out, arms wrapping around her middle.

She knew that he wasn't wrong.

Finally sensing the change in her demeanor, the uncharacteristic hesitance, Gantlos withdrew. Though he did so with a look of bitter disappointment. Perhaps he felt lied to too, just like Darko had. He pulled on his pants and headed towards the door, only pausing briefly in its frame to look back at her. He likely expected the witch to tell him to wait or beg him to continue pleasuring her. But she wouldn't. She suddenly found herself not in the mood for another crazy night.

He slammed the door.

She had a feeling he wouldn't be calling or receiving calls from her for a few weeks.

"Way to kill the mood." Icy stood, tying her tousled hair up. She debated slinging her lacy robe back on before heading into the bathroom. She splashed comfortingly cold water onto her face and returned to the bedside.

"Want to talk about it?" Valtor offered.

Icy poured what was left of their cheap wine into a glass. She'd need way more than that to take her through a conversation like the one Valtor requested to have. "No."

"You were engaged." He put it out there.

"You have a lot of balls. Don't you?" Icy mumbled. "You'd have to, to bring that up."

"If you don't talk about it to anyone then how are you going to fix things."

"There is no fixing things. I'll just get over it like I always do." Icy declared. "Darko said he was fine with an…open relationship. When it came down to it, he wasn't. That's the end of it." She paused, "I don't see what difference it makes you."

"I feel like this is my fault. You were with me when he had his fit." Valtor pointed out. His hand's running up and down her arms.

"Are we having this conversation to alleviate your conscience or to soothe my misery?" Icy questioned.

"I guess a bit of both." Valtor admitted, flicking his hair over his shoulders so that it rested intermingled with Icy's own.

"Well then I can't help you." Icy replied. "I suppose I could tell you that it's not your fault but that's not entirely true."

Valtor tapped his fingers upon her skin, considering her words. "I guess, but he shouldn't have said he was into an open relationship if he wasn't truly."

Icy shrugged, "What's done is done. I could probably go for someone a little more adventurous anyhow."

"Please tell me Gantlos isn't the man you have in mind." Valtor replied.

"Not necessarily." Icy lazily tapped his chest. "It's a shame I chased him off so fast. I gather it would do me well to not think of my exes during sex."

"He'll get over it." Valtor answered. "For now how does a night alone, just the two of us, sound? I could cook us a nice dinner and see if it takes is back here."

"We don't even have to leave." Icy replied, pushing him down onto the bed, her hair cascading over her shoulders. If she was going to forget about Darko she'd have to start somewhere. And Valtor—and Gantlos whenever he decided to comeback—seemed like a great place to start.


End file.
